The publication by K. Andrianov Izv, Akad. Nauk. SSSR, Ser. Khim, Volume 2, 351-356 (1968) describes the reaction of isopropyldiallylamine or triallylamine and 1,3-dihydrotetramethyldisilazane or 1,3-dihydrotetramethyldisiloxane by means of hydrosilylation. In this reaction, the reactants are used in a molar ratio of at least 2:1 to about 5:1, based on the 1,3-dihydrotetramethyldisilazane or 1,3 -dihydrotetramethyldisiloxane and isopropyldiallylamine or triallylamine employed. The 1,3-dihydrotetramethyldisilazane or 1,3-dihydrotetramethyldisiloxane employed reacts to a relatively small amount (26-44%), and in each case, only once with the isopropyldiallylamine or triallylamine used. For example, in the reaction of triallylamine with 1,3-dihydrotetramethyldisiloxane, tris-[3-(1',1',3',3'-tetramethyldisiloxy)propyl]amine is obtained in only a 21% yield as the sole compound which can be isolated, and contains no allyl groups, but still contains Si-bonded hydrogen.
The publication by Du, Zuodong and Yu, Jing, Hecheng Xiangjiao Gongye 9(6), 388-92 (1986) describes silicone rubbers with N,N-bisallyl-.gamma.-aminopropyl side chains. Their synthesis proceeds via a hydrosilylation of the monofunctional heptamethylcyclotetrasiloxane with triallylamine to give heptamethyl-N,N-bisallyl-.gamma.-aminopropyl-cyclotetrasiloxane, which is reacted by ring opening to give the corresponding polymer (silicone rubber). This is a reaction between the molecular and monofunctional heptamethylcyclotetrasiloxane unit with a further molecular unit, the triallylamine, without the risk of a crosslinking reaction or a build-up of a chain. The synthesis of the silicone rubber takes place as a two-stage reaction via the roundabout route of hydrosilylation of the triallylamine on heptamethylcyclotetrasiloxane.
EP 342 518 B1 (published Nov. 30, 1994, General Electric Co.) describes a process for the preparation of nitrogen-silicon compounds which are obtained by hydrosilylation of an olefinic amine by polydiorganosiloxanes containing Si--H functional groups. Monoallylamines are employed as the amine components.
JP-A 06220200 (published on Aug. 9, 1994; Toshiba Silikon AG) describes organopolysiloxanes with an N-polyoxyalkyleneaminoalkyl group, in which in each case two polyoxyalkylene radicals are bonded to a nitrogen atom.
DE 43 44 082 C1 (published on Dec. 22, 1994, Th. Goldschmidt AG) describes a process for the preparation of organopolysiloxanes with secondary aminoalkyl groups bonded to silicon via carbon. In this process, secondary aminoalkenes which contain only one double bond per molecule are added onto organosilicon compounds which carry Si--H groups by means of hydrosilylation under platinum catalysis. The resulting organopolysiloxanes with secondary aminoalkyl groups bonded to silicon via carbon can then be equilibrated, if appropriate, for example with cyclic polyorganosiloxanes.